motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
Shrek
''Shrek ''is a 2001 American computer-animated comedy fantasy film directed by Andrew Adamson and based on the children's fairy tail book, Shrek! by William Steig. The film was produced by Pacific Data Images and distributed by DreamWorks Pictures. It was released on May 18, 2001, and spawned three sequels; Shrek 2 on May 19, 2004; Shrek the Third on May 18, 2007; and Shrek Forever After on May 21, 2010. A spin-off film, Puss in Boots, was released on October 28, 2011. Plot Shrek, a large ogre living in a swamp and spends his time frightening villagers that pass by. After saving a talking Donkey from soldiers, he finds his swamp invaded by dozens of fairytale creatures who have been exiled by Lord Faarquad of Duloc. Shrek and Donkey set off to meet Farquaad and tell him to send the fairytale creatures out of the swamp. Farquaad wishes himself king, but to do so, he must marry a princess. Informed by a magic mirror of Fiona, a princess trapped in a castle by a dragon, recruits several soldiers so they can go and retrieve her. Shrek and Donkey arrive at Duloc and Farquaad instead orders the soldiers to kill Shrek to prove which of them is worthy to find Fiona. However, Shrek and Donkey defeat the soldiers and Farquaad has the duo go off to rescue Fiona, as only then will he remove the fairytale creatures from the swamp. Shrek and Donkey reach the castle and Donkey and the female Dragon become infatuated with each other. Shrek frees Fiona and the two, along with Donkey, escape from the castle. The three camp out for the night, and Shrek admits he feels he is better off alone due to being judged solely for being an ogre. On the journey to Duloc, Shrek and Fiona begin to fall in love with each other. However, Donkey discovers that Fiona is cursed to transform into an ogre every night, and while Fiona explains that only true love's kiss will break the curse, Shrek overhears and misinterprets the conversation to mean she is disgusted by him. A heart-broken Shrek allows Farquaad to take Fiona back to Duloc while Shrek returns to his swamp, embittered. Donkey reveals to Shrek that Fiona was not talking about him and the two travel to Duloc on the Dragon and interrupt Farquaad and Fiona's wedding, where Shrek confesses his love for Fiona. The sun sets and Fiona transforms into an ogre, and an infuriated Farquaad orders Shrek executed and Fiona apprehended. However, the Dragon breaks into the castle and devours Farquaad, and Shrek and Fiona share true love's kiss, which permanently transforms Fiona into an ogre. The two marry and return to the swamp while Donkey and the Dragon wed. Cast *Mike Myers as Shrek, an anti-social ogre living in an isolated swamp. *Eddie Murphy as Donkey, a talking donkey. *Cameron Diaz as Fiona, a cursed princess. *John Lithgow as Lord Farquaad, the ruler of Duloc. *Vincent Cassel as Monsieur Hood, the leader of the Merrymen. *Peter Dennis and Clive Pearse as Ogre Hunters. *Jim Cummings as the Captain of the Guard. *Bobby Block as Baby Bear. *Chris Miller as Geppeto/Magic Mirror. *Cody Cameron as Pinocchio/Three Pigs. *Kathleen Freeman as Old Woman. *Michael Galasso as Peter Pan. Category:Films Category:Comedy films Category:Children and family films Category:DreamWorks Animation films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Action films Category:Adventure films Category:Fantasy films Category:PG-rated films Category:DreamWorks Pictures films Category:Pacific Data Images films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Parody films Category:2000s films Category:Movies Category:2001 films